


smooth road

by laulan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan
Summary: "See, this is why I hate flying."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny post-series thing in an imagined world where S4 onwards didn't go the way they did.

Dean yanks open the bag of chips, elbow jabbing sharply against Sam’s side. “See, this is why I hate flying,” he mutters out of the side of his mouth. “We’re not even on the plane and this already sucks out loud, man.”

Sam looks up from the laptop, face pinched in a grimace. He’d love to toss out a snappy retort, but he’s with Dean on this one. That baby’s been screeching for ten minutes solid, and Sam’s eardrums are just about shattered.

“Maybe it’ll sleep on the plane,” he offers, tapping back between two tabs on Selkie lore and slouching further in his stupid plastic seat.

“Maybe I’ll do a banshee exorcism on it,” Dean suggests cheerfully.

Sam snorts before he remembers he shouldn’t, but the damage is done—Dean’s grinning at him, little slice of white gleaming in the fluorescent lighting. The crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes are deeper than they used to be, and his hair’s gone steel-grey all over, but it’s still such a _Dean_ smile.

Sam smiles back.


End file.
